Rafiki
'''Rafiki One of the main characters in The Lion King Mod. He sends you on many special missions that are important for completing your quest. He is found in the center of the world (at 0,0 coordinates) on top of his tree.'' Mob Features *He holds a Rafiki Stick in his hand. *He doesn't have the ability to jump (probably so that he doesn't escape his tree). *If he does manage to get too far from his tree, he will teleport back. *He makes laughing and shouting sounds, which is audio from the original Lion King film. In Quests Rafiki's Quest When you first enter the Pridelands, your first objective is to find Rafiki in his tree at the center of the world. When you find him, he will welcome you to the Pridelands, and gives you an offer. If you can bring Rafiki a stack (64) of hyena bones, he will exchange them for one of his spare walking sticks. When you give him a stack of hyena bones, he will give his stick to you, and explains why it's important. He explains that Scar has somehow returned to the Pridelands, and has trapped Simba in the Star Realm. Rafiki tells you to find Scar, and destroy him with the Rafiki Stick, which is the only weapon that can harm him. After you defeat Scar, Rafiki will instantly message you to return to his tree. If you have a Rafiki Coin, that would be very usefull for returning. When you return to the tree, Rafiki will open a portal to the Outlands and tell you to go there, and retrieve four Ground Termite for him. After you give it to him, he will ask for four Ground Mango, and something special will be ready. After you bring him the last ingreedient, he will explain what he is making. He found out a way to summon Simba out of the Star Realm, and back to the Pridelands. By doing so, he needed a type of dust called Rafiki Dust, made from the ground termite and mango you gave him, to make a Star Altar. He then gives you the Rafiki Dust, and you must use three of the dust and three Silver Ingots to create the Star Altar. He then tells you to place it outside, which will spawn young Simba. Rafiki closes the quest by saying "You see? He lives in you!" An Outlandish Scheme Rafiki has a minor appearance in this quest. After the Outlanders, led by Zira, conqer Rafiki's tree, Zira states that they kicked Rafiki out, before he asked her to tell you to talk to Timon and Pumbaa, for a strange reason. After you unleash Pumbaa's special bomb, and drive the Outlanders out of the Pridelands, Rafiki returns to the tree. He then sends you on a quest to go back into the Outlands, and defeat Zira once and for all. After you defeat Zira, the quest is completed. Since there currently aren't anymore quests, Rafiki just gives tips and advice, after the quest. This Is America :( Category:Characters